This invention relates to a sign holder for use with merchandise display shelves of the type in which the shelves have C-channels formed along the front edge. Shelves with C-channels are commonly found in merchandise outlets such as supermarkets and the like, the C-channel being formed with upper and lower lips, form a convenient means for mounting many different kinds of fit-in articles such as labels, signs or sign holders which provide information relating to merchandise displayed on a shelf.
One criterion which is applicable to the design of articles such as signs and sign holders adapted to be fitted into a C-channel is the size, particularly the height, of the channel itself between the pocket formed by the downwardly opening upper lip and the pocket formed by the upwardly opening lower lip, since variations in channel height can affect the fit of an article in the channel. There may, for example, be small variations in height between different C-channels having nominally the same dimensions or, alternatively, different shelves may have different size C-channels. Accordingly, variations in C-channel dimensions need be taken into account in the design of fit-in sign holders and the like.
In Bevins U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,698 issued Nov. 4, 1997, a sign holder which can be used on shelves having C-channels of somewhat differing heights is disclosed. The Bevins product comprises a sheet of plastic forming a transparent main body panel with backwardly folded flaps or flanges of differing heights at its top and bottom edges, the heights of the flaps corresponding to the heights of two different C-channels. In use, one or the other of the flaps is fitted in an appropriate C-channel with the bight formed at the connection between the backwardly folded upper flap and the body portion engaged in the upper lip of the C-channel, and the freely extending lower edge portions of the upper flap engaged in the lower lip of the C-channel. A sign or card of suitable dimensions can be fitted between the flaps against the back face of the holder with a major portion of the sign holder depending well below the C-channel.
With the Bevins' construction, the sign holder and the sign can be reversed, with the other flap engaged in a C-channel of a corresponding height in a different shelf
While the Bevins' sign holder provides advantages not found in products of a similar nature previously available, one problem with the Bevins' design is that, regardless of which flap is used to secure the sign holder to the C-channel, that flap provides only limited assistance in securing the sign within the sign holder. The majority of the sign-holding capacity of the Bevins' sign holder is afforded by the lowermost flap and the front face of the shelf or price channel. With such a construction, there is a tendency for the sign to become dislodged from the sign holder if the depending portions of the sign holder are flexed forwardly as may occur when a customer reaches for a product on a lower shelf In that event, the top edge of the sign may free itself from contact with the shelf or price channel and any engagement with the upper flap of the sign holder, sometimes permitting the sign to be totally disengaged from the sign holder.
The accidental disengagement of the sign is an obvious problem for the merchandiser who no longer presents information regarding the products on the shelf to the consumer. Not only can there be lost sales from the lack of appropriate information regarding the products, but the failure to provide appropriate pricing information can result in fines from governmental agencies.
Additionally, since such signs commonly carry a barcode for inventory control, the loss of a sign diminishes the effect of this system.
Finally, the loss of a sign from its holder by accidental engagement with the sign holder can produce a major insurance risk from a customer slipping on the loose sign sliding underfoot.